


Thousand Tattoos

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Human, Florist Liam Dunbar, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tattoo Artist Theo Raeken, Tattooed Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Liam has an appointment at the tattoo shop in the same street as his flower shop. There he meets Theo
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Thousand Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of Thiam Flower Shop / Tattoo Parlor AU's so this happened

“Hey, my name’s Liam Dunbar. I have an appointment with Theo?” He’s still nervous about this whole thing, but luckily his voice comes out strong. 

“He’s already preparing everything for your appointment. You can go right through, second door on the right”, the guy at the reception tells him. Liam thanks him and makes his way down the hallway behind the counter, hoping the guy doesn’t see him stopping to take a calming breath before knocking on the slightly open door.

“Come in, I’ll be ready in a sec”, answers a deep voice from within the room and Liam enters. The room looks like a typical tattoo parlor room would look like. Not that Liam has been in any before, this is his first tattoo, but it’s exactly as he imagined it would look like. Well, not exactly. The guy handling a tattoo machine looks way better than he could’ve dreamt of. Tousled brown hair, blueish-green eyes and his muscled arms completely covered in tattoos. He almost gets lost in the colors of his eyes when the guy lifts his head after he puts the tattoo machine down.

“Hey, you must be Liam. I’m Theo”, the guy introduces himself. Liam feels like he might faint from the smile the guy, Theo, is giving him. 

Liam shakes his hand, stammering out “Ye- yeah.. that would be me.” He feels his cheeks heating up, hoping the blush isn’t too visible.

Theo lets out a soft laugh. “First time getting a tattoo?”

“Yeah. Is it so obvious?”, Liam is sure if Theo hadn’t seen his blush before, he surely will now.

Theo smirks a little, “Only a little bit. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll show you the sketch I made?” Liam agrees and sits down while Theo rummages through a bunch of loose papers before pulling one out and handing it to him.

Liam almost can’t believe what he sees. The flowers are even prettier than he imagined they would look like, the name woven between the stems. “This is perfect.”

Theo smiles at the compliment. “Thank you. So, should we get started? You said you wanted the tattoo on your chest?”

Liam agrees again and Theo prepares everything. Theo places the sketch on Liam’s chest, already free of hairs, and after the okay from Liam starts his work.

“So let me know, who is this Amy? Is she your girlfriend?”

It’s a fairly innocent question, Liam guesses. It just so happens that it brings forth a bunch of feelings he still doesn’t know how to deal with. “Not a girlfriend, I’m gay. Amy was the name of my grandma.” His voice is full of emotions he can’t all identify.

Catching up to the sudden change in mood, Theo looks at him shortly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. We can talk about something else if you want to”, he offers.

Liam just shakes his head, still trying to keep his emotions in check. “No, it’s okay. My parents were in a car accident shortly after I was born so it was her who I grew up with. She was the most gentle and loving person I ever met. She encouraged me to follow my dreams. This tattoo is to honor her.”

“That is very nice of you. She did a great job of raising you. Do the flowers have any special meaning, or were they just her favorites?”, Theo keeps the conversation going.

Liam looks at him, surprised at the question. Most people don’t know that flowers have a deeper meaning except looking pretty. But he’s quick to answer. “They do, actually. The pink carnations stand for a mother’s love, marigold symbolizes pain and grief, whereas amaranth stands for immortality. And the bluebells mean loyalty, constancy, humility, gratitude. Everything I will remember of her.”

“Wow you sure know much about flowers. I’m impressed.” A smile graces his face.

Liam blushes a bit at the compliment. “Would be weird if I didn’t, working in a flower shop and all.”

* * *

They continue talking until the tattoo is done. Liam is amazed by how realistic looking and colorful they are. “This turned out way better than I dared to hope too. Thank you so much. My grandma would love it”. Liam has tears in his eyes. This tattoo does a great job of honoring his grandma.

“Thank you. I enjoyed doing it. I really hope she would enjoy it as much as you say. Not many people have such a big history behind their tattoos and I’m glad you shared yours with me.”

“This may sound weird to you, but can I see you again? Not for another tattoo, at least not for another while, but maybe we could go out for coffee?” Liam feels a bit weird, asking Theo for a date. But he can’t deny the connection he feels towards the other man.

“It would be my pleasure. But maybe you can show me your flower shop? I want to see what your dream comes true looks like.”

_ It looks exactly like you, _ Liam thinks. Out loud he just agrees. After they set a time for their date Liam leaves the shop, feeling more happy than he has since his grandma died. He looks forward to the date and hopes there are many more to follow.


End file.
